Darkrai
Although in the anime Darkrai is seen as a hero, in some video games he is a villain bent on ruling the whole world of Pokemon and making it a world of darkness. His most important role as a villain is in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2: Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Time, where he is the true main antagonist of both games. Apparently it is not known if he is a different Darkrai or the same one, and with this to also add, the anime and games contradict one another and with this confuses many people. ''Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2'' Though Darkrai is normally a well meaning being, in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series of games, mainly Pokémon Mystery Dungeon; Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, Darkrai serves as the true main antagonist and is a force of pure evil. ''Pokemon Ranger: Shadows of Almia'' Darkrai is the final boss in the video game; Pokemon Rangers: Shadows of Almia, though he does not initially appear as a villain in this game, but must be stopped from engulfing Almia into darkness. Darkrai's power is exploited by Blake Hall, the main antagonist of the game. Blake uses Darkrai and the black crystal that Darkrai protects to fuel his machine. But when a malfunction occurs, Darkrai becomes enraged, becomes even more powerful, and engulfs Blake into a black hole, which was Darkrai's Nightmare technique. However, when the hero uses the power of the red, yellow, and blue crystals collected earlier in the game, Darkrai is able to be stopped. ''PokePark 2: Wonders Beyond'' Darkrai is the true antagonist in PokePark 2: Wonder's Beyond. He wanted all the Pokemon that lived in the PokePark to remain in Wish Park, all because he was lonely. While his intentions weren't really that evil, he nearly destroys both worlds in the process as well as possessing several Pokemon such as Zoroark, and Piplup, and nearly wiping out the memory Snivy, Tepig, and Oshawott of Pikachu. Capturing Piplup After Pikachu and his friends defeated Cofagrigus, Darkrai attempted to keep Pikachu, Oshawott, and Piplup in the Wishland. Pikachu and Oshawott managed to escape, but Darkrai captured Piplup. Darkrai Revealed After Haxorus was defeated by Pikachu and his friends, both he and Hydriegon found out that they were tricked by Gothitelle. Just when they were about to confront her, Darkrai attacks them, knocks them out, and reveals himself to the main heroes. He told Gothitelle to retreat to the final Wish Park Zone. Breaking Pikachu When Pikachu and his friends reached the palace, Darkrai possesses Piplup and convinces him to fight his friends. When Piplup was defeated, he regain full control and ran away. Just then Darkrai, along with Gothitelle, Gothorita, and Gothita teleported in the palace. Darkrai used his powerful psychic abilities and wiped out Snivy's Tepig's and Oshawott's memory of Pikachu. He then teleported Pikachu into the center of the square. Feeling depressed, Piplup appears and tells that there's still hope. So Pikachu went towards the Cove Area to find Oshawott, Meadow Area to find Snivy, and the Crag Area to find Tepig, as well as getting their memory back. Confront Pikachu and Friends After Pikachu found all four of his friends, they went to Wish Park and confronted Darkrai. After he was defeated, Darkrai absorbed all of his power and grew rough 10x his size. After being defeated again, He saw the Dark Vortex. He realized that this was all his doing, so he decided to scarifice himself to protect the Wish Park. Darkrai's Rescue Despite Darkrai doing for harm then good, Pikachu and his friends were wondering about Darkrai, and if he was still alive. So they went on a search for Darkrai. With the help of Reuniclus, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, as well with Reshiram, and Zekrom, they were able rescue Darkrai. Despite of him doing more harm then good, Darkrai was asked by Pikachu and his friend to be his friend. Since they forgiven Darkrai, Darkrai accepted their offers. Minions *Gothitelle (Right-hand, and possible Love interest) *Gothorita *Gothita *Sigilyph *Chandelure *Haxorus *Hydreigon (Redeemed) *Cofagrigus *Yamask *Litwick *Lampent ''Super Smash Bros'' ''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' Though Darkrai doesn't appear in Super Smash Bros Brawl, he does appear as one of the trophies. ''Super Smash Bros 4'' Darkrai makes his appearance in the video game; Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. He appears as one of the Pokémon emerging out of a Pokéball, or Master Ball. When Darkrai emerges from the Pokéball, he'll unleash a Dark Void. Anyone who comes in contact with the Dark Void will be put to sleep, and those that are asleep, will be dealt with heavy damage due to Darkrai's Bad Dreams ability. Gallery Darkrai_(Mystery_Dungeon).jpg Darkrai_Sprite.png|thumb|left|Darkrai Sprite Trivia *Though a Dark-type Pokémon, Darkrai can walk through walls in the Mystery Dungeon games even though he isn't a Ghost-type. *Thought Darkrai is genderless in the main game series, he is regarded as male in other game series since his archenemy Cresselia's gender is female. *Darkrai is the first known Dark-type Legendary Pokemon, with Yveltal as the second. Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Pokemon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Possessor Category:Genderless Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Hegemony Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Villains Category:Bogeymen Category:Thought-Forms Category:Outcast Category:Necessary Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Destroyers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Psychics Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Protective Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Immortals Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Male